


A/B/O Verse

by saphiradrake



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age of adulthood in this verse is 16, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne has Traditional opinions on omegas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Tim Drake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Tim Drake-centric, a/b/o typical sexism, male omegas have a pussy, which is the same age as presentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphiradrake/pseuds/saphiradrake
Summary: This story is a series of works, set in my version of the A/B/O verse. Pretty much all of these will be porn with some mild plot and relationship dynamics. This is smutty and I am writing it purely for pleasure but I've already got a lot written so I'm hoping to update it somewhat regularly.Three things you should know about my verse, One, age of presentation and adulthood is sixteen, Damian will be sixteen when he is with Tim but for the purpose of this verse that is considered an adult. Two, male omegas are intersex they have a cock and a pussy. Three, Pack omega means that Tim is the omega to every alpha in the pack. Warnings for each chapter will be in the beginning notes to prevent the tags from getting long. This is hot a/b/o sex if you don't like it don't read it. Each chapter will be titled with the pairing featured. Hmu with suggestions or asks I am having a lot of fun writing this.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 42
Kudos: 228





	1. Starting the Verse

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for this chapter it is the setup for the verse, hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Tim had been hiding his omega status since he’d presented at sixteen, the age all secondary characteristics fully presented. He’d worked hard to build the muscle of a beta for years knowing the sweet notes to his scent did not indicate an alpha or even a beta.

He was too delicately built, to drawn to children and pack to be anything else. The only omega in a pack of alphas he knew what his role would be. It wasn’t that he'd been frightened of being mistreated by the pack. It was his fear of losing his cape that kept him hiding.

But then Damian had appeared, Bruce had ‘died’ and he’d had to fight the league and the council of spiders in order to get him back.

He’d spent three years working with the Titans after he'd gotten Bruce back.

Keeping his distance to protect his secret took its toll. When the loss of pack finally became to much he gave in and returned to the manor, lest he risk the pack bonds snapping.

Bruce had welcomed him back into the pack with open arms and attempted to foster peace between he and Damian, still Tim preferred to stay hidden, the pack was too fragile to risk.

His traitorous body had other plans, within two months of being home, Tim had started milking for the pack after so long without the influx of their scents and pheromones. It was harder to hide after that and one night the stress and exhaustion from years of denying his instincts and needs came to a head

He’d taken a bad hit from Ivy, pollen was such a bitch, the cut on his thigh from their fight meant the pollen had hit so much harder. He’d gone into heat.

He had made it back to the cave after the fight but there was no more hiding, the pheromones were pouring off of his body. Alfred had sedated him through the worst of it and then he’d been forced to explain that he'd been hiding his dynamic for nearly six years.

The pack had accepted him taking his new status as pack omega in stride, at least for the most part.

Now with proper rest and the embracing of his instincts and needs he was finally settling.

Recently his scent, usually tinged with exhaustion and stress, had deepened curling sweetly into calm and happiness.

There wasn’t a member of the pack who hadn’t enjoyed the change.

Tim had flourished since coming fully into being pack omega, the pack had centered itself around him.

Jason had finally drifted in from the edges of the pack and now spent more nights than not in the manor. The scent of anger hardly ever darkening his heavy scent when Tim was present.

Dick had spent several weeks dithering about his ‘baby brother’s’ new role before accepting the change with great joy and pleasure.

Cass visited more often from her mission in Hong-Kong and had promised to return as fully as possible in the new year.

Damian who had spent months antagonizing Tim before the injury that had revealed his omega status to the entire pack had become nearly docile around the omega. The league had had extremely strict codes regarding omegas and their proper treatment.

Bruce had taken the change the hardest spending long nights berating himself for not recognizing Tim for what he was and how the way they had treated him would be considered cruel for any omega let alone one who was the sole omega of the pack. He had begun compensate or perhaps to overcompensate for his perceived failings as pack alpha.

Tim had settled into the role spending time with each of his packmates in varying capacities. The relief of not being shunned from the pack for his secondary gender was palpable. He was enjoying the attention, and softness his pack now showed even if he'd never admit it.


	2. Tim/Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings this is pretty much pure porn, male lactation, somnophilia but barely no sex occurs while anyone is sleeping just some looking and touching of breasts. Lots of use of omega and alpha talking about letting instincts take over but nothing that means anyone is out of their own control.

Tim lay sleeping, sheets draped over heated skin, his bare back painted with the moonlight shining through the window.

Jason leaned in the doorway, unlit cigarette dangling between two fingers as he watched the pack omega sleep. A deep inhale gave him the sweet scent of warmth, sleep and most importantly, milk.

He’d been spending time in the manor more often than not since Tim presented, part atonement for the injuries he’d inflicted on the omega and part want curling deep in his stomach.

Tim had welcomed him with open arms and more often that not open legs.

He stripped down and showered in the en suite. He finished drying himself off before crawling into the bed skin hot from the water, his damp hair tickling over the exposed skin of Tim's neck.

It had been a rough night, the pit had been riding him for days while he’d been working a trafficking case that tonight had finally resolved.

Jason pulled down the sheet covering Tim's body eyes tracing over the curve of his back and ass, down between his legs to the pretty pussy there. He knew how soft that skin was, how sensitive, that if he dragged his fingers through those lips he'd find his omegas cute little clit to play with

Male omegas had the distinct privilege of having not only a cock but a proper cunt as well, Roy liked to joke that male omegas had all the fun parts.

Tim sighed in his sleep, rolling onto his back as if sensing Jason’s need.

Jason gave a pleased rumbling growl settle in his chest before allowing his eyes to wander over the pale skin that only served to emphasize the beautifully swollen rosebud nipples that topped full breast

Tim stirred from his sleep as Jason latched on to suckle at the sweet milk the omega had let his chest grow heavy with.

He let a soft purr work up his throat as he threaded his hands through Jason’s thick curls. Stroking soothingly along his scalp as the alpha gently drank and toyed with his chest.

“Such a good alpha Jay.” Tim hummed, “Taking care of your omega so well.”

Jason was now giving those deep alpha purrs he loved at Tim's words.

“Feels so good when you drink me down like this Jay, I get so sore.”

The answering rumble Jason gave was answer enough to what sort of night this would be.

“Makes me so wet alpha, I need you to take care of me.”

Jason growled lowly at the murmured words

Tim knew what his alpha needed, knew the case he’d been working had torn him up inside. Jason was the most instinct driven of all the alphas in the pack, and sometimes he needed them to just be alpha and omega in a way none of the others did.

“Need you alpha, need your knot.” Tim pleaded. He wasn’t above using a little omega manipulation to get his alpha what he needed.

Jason growled the words sinking into him as he finally gave in to his instincts and let the Alpha take over.

Tim laughed quietly as the alpha laved his tongue over his tits before pushing between his legs. Jason never wanted him to present, not even when he was down deep in his instincts.

He’d asked why once, Jason had growled that he wanted those pretty tits in his mouth while he fucked him, wanted to see them bouncing and dripping milk for the pleasure he gave his omega when he fucked his knot in deep.

Tim had gotten so hot from the answer that he'd fucked himself onto Jason’s knot then and there, riding his alphas cock even though they were in the library.

“Such a tight cunt omega.” Jason grunted as he thrust into the slick heat of Tim’s pussy.

Tim groaned and arched his back as Jason pressed in deep “Alpha!” he cried out.

Jason gave a feral grin as he started to thrust. His omegas heavy breasts were bouncing with every thrust even as his wet pussy sucked him in. Jason glanced down at the hard omega cock that was also bouncing with every thrust, reaching down to palm and rub it as he thrust into wet heat.

Tim threw his head back with a keen at the dual stimulation.

Jason lifted one of Tim's slim legs up over his shoulder as he pounded into his pussy.

“Gonna knot you omega, gonna fuck my seed into you. Then I'm going to suck the milk from your tits as you clench on My. Fat. Knot.” With rough thrusts on his last three words he finished working his knot into his omega letting it blow wide as Tim wailed and came screaming, clenching up tight around him.

“Such a good omega, taking alpha’s cum, taking my knot.” Jason growled low and dark.

Tim was boneless, floating on the sensation of the knot pulsing inside him, at the fingers tracing through the hot cum his cock had jetted onto his own stomach.

Jason bent down to drink the milk that was now leaking down his omegas chest from the rough fuck and the pheromones that a knotting alpha released.

“So good omega cumming on my knot and from your pretty omega cock.”

Jason smiled warmly as Tim tried to speak and found himself unable to do anything but give a pleased purr. “It’s alright Omega, Alpha is going to take care of you now.”

Tim dozed off; the late hour, the thick knot holding him in place and the rhythmic pull of Jason nursing at his breasts sent him down into sleep.

Jason smirked around his mouthful as he felt Tim’s breathing even out, pleased that he’d fucked his omega to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave kudos, comments or suggestions for upcoming chapters below!
> 
> ~SaphiraDrake.


	3. Tim/Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are written below read them if you have concerns, or don't if you want a surprise ;)
> 
> Warnings: Traditional values about omegas, Consensual play with those values, Talk of ownership of omegas by alphas, Male lactation, Thigh riding, Mild (and i do mean mild) humiliation/taunting, Talk about public sex, Size difference, Talk of impregnation, Bruce calling the others in the pack his children.

Tim sighed from the large bathtub he was reclining in. Bruce had been raised in Gotham’s high society and Gotham high society still agreed that omegas belonged with their alphas. Belonged on their knots and in their beds.

Omegas were treasured, adored even, but the expectation was that they would become the bonded mates of their pack alpha as soon as they presented and wander their great houses readily available for the pleasure of their alphas.

That had been the largest challenge in becoming pack omega, as much as Bruce strove to ignore the customs of society those instincts and trained behaviors remained.

He acknowledged that Tim belonged on the street but loathed every bruise that formed on his omegas skin.

Insisted that Tim be allowed to maintain Wayne Enterprises, and run the Titans but attempted to press for him to take a more sedate role in both fields.

Tim leant back against the rim of the tub. Bruce had made the overtures at dinner that implied that he was expected upstairs.

This had become their weekly ritual, Tuesday evenings, the quietest night of the week, neither of them patrolled, leaving them with the house to themselves. Bruce drew a bath for Tim to relax in. Tim left his clothes in a trail across the floor leading to the master bath where he now rested.

Tim smiled softly to himself as he waited, it was a game they both enjoyed.

Bruce slipped into the room quietly, admiring the curve of his omegas neck where he leaned back against the tub.

He slipped out of his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. “Enjoying yourself?” He rumbled.

“Yes, you got the water perfect for me.” Tim replied.

“Hmm”

Bruce walked over to the tub and reached down to pick up his flushed omega. Pulling him out and standing him on the bathmat.

Bruce picked up a towel and gently dried off Tim's damp body, avoiding his pretty breasts and his nether regions. He knelt to dry off his legs working his way up to the apex of Tim's thighs.

Tim knew what the pause in drying meant, knew that Bruce could scent how wet he’d gotten as Bruce had methodically dried his body.

Bruce looked up into Tim’s eyes with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yes B?” Tim questioned mildly.

“Follow.” Bruce ordered.

Tim smirked and did as ordered.

Bruce strode out to the large wingback chair that was settled near one of the windows. Sitting down heavily on it and splaying his thighs.

Tim took in the impressive sight that was Bruce Wayne, Alpha, and Batman wearing a silk suit, jacket tossed aside, sleeves rolled up over impressive forearms.

These nights were their compromise, the silent agreement that kept Tim on the streets and with the Titans.

These were the nights that Bruce was the alpha he'd been raised to be by his parents, the king and queen of Gotham’s high society.

Bruce traced one massive hand down the v of Tim's bare hip to the edge of his slick cunt.

“Already so wet Omega.”

“Yes Alpha.” Tim demurred.

“Your alphas haven’t been taking proper care of you have they?”

“No Alpha.”

“Ride my thigh.” Bruce commanded, “Work your little cunt while I finish going over the days reports.”

“Alpha…” Tim whined, this was not his favorite activity, it left his skin so sensitive that Bruce’s inevitable stubble would have him screaming when he ate him out.

“Are you arguing with your Alpha little one?” Bruce asked warningly.

“No! I just-” Tim exclaimed.

“Omega if you aren’t riding my thigh in the next five seconds, I am going to spank your little cunt until you're swollen, red, and dripping.”

Tim straddled his thigh and started grinding with a whine.

“Hush now, Alpha’s working.”

Bruce read over the reports on his tablet for fifteen minutes, long enough that Tim’s slick had soaked through the fabric of his pant leg.

Tim was jerking his hips with little whines as Bruce finished the last report.

Bruce rubbed a soothing hand down his omega’s side, stilling the steady grind with a tap to his hip.

“Look at the mess your sloppy little cunt made on my suit.” He stated.

Tim gave a fussy little whine when Bruce held his hips down against the puddle of slick his pussy had gushed from the constant friction.

“I know, I know,” Bruce’s voice took on a teasing and borderline condescending lilt. “your cunt is so sensitive now isn’t it.”

“Yes Alpha.” Tim murmured.

“On your knees for me Omega.” He ordered

Tim slipped down to the floor kneeling delicately between his alpha’s splayed thighs.

“So beautiful like this,” Bruce sighed tracing a finger down under Tim’s chin to tilt his face up. “you have always belonged here my omega. I will not allow your loss.”

Tim flushed, warmth spreading through his chest. “Yes Alpha.”

Tim lowered his eyes to the massive bulge stretching down Bruce’s leg proving that as much as he acted nonchalant his omega still had an effect.

“I should make you take my knot in your mouth for how you behaved earlier. Leave you barely able to breathe around my cock in your throat.”

“I’m sorry alpha.” Tim said softly.

“You are mine, how I play with what’s mine is not up to you. Now get up on the bed, it’s been too long since I had your cunt.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Tim walked over the bed making sure that he rolled his hips the way Bruce liked as he went.

Bruce watched him move before striding over to the bed to meet him. “Undress me.”

Tim worked slim fingers down the buttons of the black silk dress shirt, he paused at the buckle on Bruce’s belt. Once Bruce nodded he unbuckled the belt and quickly opened the button and zipper of the pants.

Bruce slipped the shirt off of his shoulders displaying the broad chest beneath, scars creating paths down his chest and to his hips. The pants were shucked down and Tim gave a soft laugh at the fact that Bruce had intentionally gone commando for this.

Bruce climbed onto the bed pushing Tim back as he went. He cupped his hand over his omega’s wet pussy before drawing it back to spank him there.

“Bruce!” Tim shouted as the first spank hit.

Bruce gave a bladed smile and teased “I only promised not to spank you until you were red and dripping, I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it at all. Now legs spread.”

Tim spread his legs with a truly pathetic whine meant to make the alpha stop, it never did, but still, it was worth the attempt.

“Three I think, for your fussing earlier and then I’ll take your wet little cunt.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Bruce pulled his hand back and spanked sharply, holding his hand there after each hit to feel the slick pooling there. After the third hit his hand was all but soaked.

“Present for me Omega.”

“Yes Alpha.” Tim rolled onto his knees pressing his face into the mattress he arched his spine to show his throbbing cunt.

Bruce admired the beautiful picture his omega presented, a pink swollen cunt and a perfectly arched spine his cock was already pulsing.

Bruce rubbed the hand covered in his omega’s slick over his thick cock before lining it up at his omega’s cunt. He eased the head in and once Tim was whining and twitching his hips he slammed home, cock forcing in deep and brutal.

Tim screamed, Bruce’s cock was easily ten inches and thick enough that he struggled to fit it in his mouth most days and now that cock was ramming his pussy hard enough that those heavy balls were smacking his clit and the base of his now hard cock.

Call him old fashioned but Bruce had been raised traditionally, a male omega was only supposed to cum from a good knotting, from having their cunt taken and owned by their alpha. Their little omega cocklets were for them to play with when alpha couldn’t fuck them. He certainly wasn’t about to start letting his omega play with his cocklet now.

Tim had forgotten how frustrating Bruce was about certain things when he fucked him, specifically not letting him touch his cock. Reaching back to jack himself off resulted in smacked fingers and a harsher thrust.

He could cum without the stimulation, but it was harder, and Bruce never let him cum from his cock if it didn’t happen during.

“Beg me Omega, beg your Alpha.”

Tim didn’t hesitate. “Please Alpha you're so big inside me, please knot my pussy, I wanna cum on your knot want you to own my little cunt.”

Bruce growled fiercely, “This is my little cunt Omega,” he snapped his hips forward bending down to brace over his omegas presented back, “I’m going to breed my seed in you so deep nothing will slip out of you once my knots down.”

Tim keened sharply as his orgasm began to crest his alphas balls hitting him hard on the clit sending little jolts up his spine. “Yes! Alpha! More!”

“I'm going to keep knotting you all night until your cunt is swollen around my cock and your stomach is full with my pups.”

Bruce was pounding into the tight heat of his omega now, knot catching every time he pulled out.

“I'm going to break this fucking bed by dawn, and I'm going to take you down to breakfast naked on my knot, my cock pulsing tight in that little cunt of yours so my children can drink your milk while I fuck you.”

“Alpha!” Tim cried eyes rolling back in his head as he came. Clutching the knot Bruce forced through his clenching opening and his cock spurting up his chest.

Bruce threw his head back and roared as his knot blew wide cum filling up his omega’s cunt he leaned down and worried at the skin of his little omega’s neck as his tight cunt pulsed sweetly around him.

Once his knot shrunk down he pulled out slowly and watched to make sure he’d truly kept his word and cum so deeply nothing could come back out. With a chuckle at the disgruntled whine Tim gave at the withdrawal he rolled the omega onto his back and settled down to drink the milk that was smearing all over his poor chest.

“Ow! They’re sore B.” Tim fidgeted as Bruce suckled and massaged his milk heavy breasts.

Bruce quirked an eyebrow in question, never pulling away long enough to release the nipple in his mouth.

“Why? Maybe because some alpha fucked me so hard they were bouncing for what felt like hours.”

Bruce gave an apologetic rumble before sucking harder.

“Alphaaaa.” Tim moaned. Hands flying to tangle in his alpha’s thick hair.

Bruce rumbled a pleased purr low in his chest. He used his tongue to slap against the budded nipple caught in his mouth, before rolling it between his teeth making his omega jerk and whine.

“B…” Tim whined.

Bruce chuffed a laugh, “Such a good omega making milk for your alpha, maybe next time I’ll make you take my knot while I suck these pretty tits.”

He slipped one arm down and tucked three thick fingers into his omega’s cunt.

Tim yelped sharply, “Greedy alpha, very greedy.” He reprimanded teasingly.

Bruce responded by starting to fuck him with his fingers.

Tim squirmed at the sensation.

Bruce pulled off his omega’s chest just long enough to say, “I told you what we’re doing omega, I'm not slipping out of this little cunt till after breakfast.”

“Bruce!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy that got long and uh kinkier than originally planned but I originally wrote that paragraph about male omega cocks being toys for them to play with when alpha couldn't fuck them for Jason and went NOPE that is Bruce all over and then this spilled out onto the page. I hope you enjoy please leave comments, kudos, and suggestions below. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~SaphiraDrake


	4. Batpile aka everybody fucks Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are below if you think any should be added hmu if you don't want to read the warnings and be surprised feel free. this is pretty much porn some pack dynamics and a kinda fluffy ending. hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: Batpile, Nobody fucks anyone but Tim in this but they do kind of advise each other and talk about fucking him, male lactation, tit play like A Lot of tit play, talking about Tim as their omega / addressing him as omega, talking down about omega cocks, ass play, untouched orgasm, mini blow job, public sex? sort of I mean everyone but alfred (who is there before sex not during) has already fucked him.

Bruce kept his word, _always_.

Tim was a wreck by morning, he wasn’t entirely sure how long B had been fucking in and out of his dripping, sensitive cunt or how many times he’d cum screaming.

And now Bruce was carrying him down to the breakfast table, naked, with the knot in his cunt throbbing with every step, his alpha’s thick cum pulsing into him.

He’d begged, pleaded, and whined, but Alpha would not be swayed.

Bruce had gotten mostly dressed after their last round, a soft dark blue cashmere sweater wrapped around his torso and his legs were framed in his typical Bruce Wayne silk trousers. The only part of him still bare was his cock which was currently sheathed in the pack omega.

Bruce quirked a smile as he walked down the stairs the muffled whimpers at every bounce making the constricting heat around his knot even sweeter. His omega was fucked out and pliant, now it was time to give his boys a treat, they were having their pack omega for breakfast.

Jason’s head shot up as Bruce walked into the dining room, a very naked Tim obviously spread around his knot.

Bruce merely nodded at Jason’s slack jawed shock and settled himself into the chair keeping Tim settled atop him.

Dick and Damian entered together not ten seconds after Bruce had settled into the chair.

“B?” Dick asked awkwardly.

“I thought it would be good for the pack to have fresh milk for breakfast.” Bruce dismissed.

Damian’s expression seemed torn between eagerness and disdain.

Dick was trying to stare a hole through Bruce’s head.

Jason just started laughing. When he finally regained control of himself he tauntingly stated, “Guess you were wrong Dickie looks like B’s got a real _deep_ grasp of the situation.”

Tim took the opportunity to let out a high-pitched omega keen at being ignored.

Every eye in the room snapped to their omega, Alfred even strode in from the kitchen to verify the situation.

Alfred was a beta, but he’d been trained to serve Britain’s royalty, Gotham society was rather lax in comparison, and the fact that Tim had not been kept in the traditions befitting his station had met with his stark disapproval.

However, acknowledging this new and proper development with an approving nod he simply stated. “I see the family is already being served their meal Master Bruce. I shall hold a cold breakfast in the larder for after you are through, if any hunger is not yet sated.

Bruce barely finished nodding an acceptance before Alfred was gone.

Tim whined a little feeling exposed and more than a little desperate from both being placed on display and from the hard alpha cock inside him.

Bruce rubbed a soothing line down Tim’s back, his fingers tracing all the way down until they could feel his omega’s stretched little hole around his knot. Disappointingly it was starting to go down however that meant that the rest of the pack could take the opportunity to mate their omega.

“Hmm,” Bruce hummed, standing as swiftly and smoothly as possible he laid the omega back down on the table leaving his legs to dangle over the edge his body at perfect hip height.

Dick had struggled when Tim was revealed as an omega, dancing a narrow line between want and shame at the want, he’d finally started to come to terms with his desire.

Seeing Tim sprawled loose-limbed and well fucked on the table had his cock hardening at record speed, and the milk pearling up on those swollen red nipples had his cock drooling precum.

Bruce let his knot finish deflating before pulling out with a wet pop, cock still half hard but willing to let his sons take their turns.

“Go ahead boys, like Alfred said you need to eat your breakfast.”

Damian was the first to move, hopping up onto the table, three days away from his sixteenth birthday he looked like a miniature of his father, already 6’2 and solidly built, he looked every inch the alpha that those knots he’d been popping for months showed him to be.

“Dami.” Tim sighed.

“Tt, I see you have not yet been milked this morning.” He taunted.

“No.” Tim murmured hands reaching to soothe over Damian’s tousled hair.

“Damian!” Dick reprimanded. Shocked at how his little brother was speaking to their ome- Tim.

Damian ignored him completely.

“I see father fucked you full of cum is that why your tits are so fat this morning?” Damian demanded.

“Yes Dami.”

“You should be kept full of cum more often if it keeps your tits so heavy with milk.”

“Agreed demon brat.” Jason seconded to Dick’s dismay.

“Boys,” Bruce sighed, “drink your milk. I’m sure you can take turns giving him the alpha cum he needs to keep milking for the pack.”

“Bruce.” Tim objected.

The pack paused.

“Yes Tim?”

Tim fidgeted on the table, “I'm not just some hole for you to knot.”

“No, you're not. You're the Wayne pack omega, you will live a life befitting your status, and have every freedom I can afford you. But your cunt belongs to your alphas and so does your milk I expect you to understand that.”

“Just so we’re clear.”

“We are.”

“Then hurry up, my tits hurt and my pussy aches from clenching on air.” Tim demanded.

Every alpha in the room snapped their eyes down to the pretty slick pussy between their omegas legs that was indeed clenching and spitting slick and alpha cum onto the table.

Jason moved to get between his legs hand falling to his red sweatpants to pull his hard cock out when Bruce swatted at his hip.

“The fuck?”

“Dickie gets first rights as the oldest of you boys.”

Jason smirked at Bruce knowing exactly what the pack alpha was doing. “You heard the man Dickie get in there and give our omega something to clench on.”

Dick startled at both of their words before Tim’s whining keen as Damian started nursing at one of Tim's swollen breasts urged him into action.

He shucked down his leggings until they were just beneath his ass letting his hard cock spring up one look at Tim’s cum slick pussy and he was lost.

Jason and Damian now each had one of their omegas tits in their mouths Tim was arching up into their mouths the whine rising in his chest getting louder and louder the more they sucked.

Dick pulled the omegas legs up planting the pretty feet on the table so his omegas thighs were spread wide. He placed the head of his drooling cock against the puffy slit and with a groan he fucked in deep and fast.

Tim screamed loud and long, the feeling of being filled while two of his alphas suckled on his sensitive nipples was too much not enough all at once.

“Fuck me! Alpha! Please please fuck me!”

Dick was moving before his mind could even finish processing the words he fucked hard and fast his heavy balls making a smack, smack, smack, sound against the omegas sweet little ass as he fucked him. With a growl he grasped the back of the omegas thighs and pressed them back letting him fuck deeper and rougher with every high pitched keen his omega let out as he was fucked.

Damian smirked around his mouthful as the pack omega begged to be fucked, this was how their lives were meant to be. An omega belonged on an alpha’s cock naked and hungry for cum and alpha’s needed this needed to keep the omega in the pack with their knots and their pups, why father refused to pup the omega was a mystery.

Tim was in heaven, all his alphas around, over and in him Dick fucking his pussy like he was going to lose it if he didn’t knot him, Jason and Damian drinking down the milk he’d made for them, and Bruce sitting back and watching his pack mate his omega letting his cock stand proud and bare as he stripped his fist over it.

Jason liked this, loved it even, the whole pack together and claiming the omega who was always leaving and returning smelling like other people, other alphas. After today he wouldn’t be able to get their scent out of him every alpha in a fifty-foot radius would know which alphas owned him.

Damian teased the nipple in his mouth sucking down the sweet rich milk their omega produced, he nibbled at the tender bud in his mouth making the omega jerk on his brother’s cock and whine with pleasure.

He slapped roughly at the leaking nipple with his tongue even as he increased the force of his sucking, dragging more milk from the heavy breast.

Tim whined and pulled at Damian’s hair, as he’d come into his alpha-hood he enjoyed torturing his poor nipples more and more. Sucking them until they were swollen and fat, bruised a dark red before laving his tongue over and over them as they leaked until Tim was cumming untouched.

Unfortunately, Jason had seemed to pick up on the habit, suckling and nibbling bruises onto his delicate nipples even as he drank down the sweet omega milk.

Jason smirked carefully around the swollen nipple in his mouth as Tim arched up into their sucking while Dick roughly fucked him. He and the brat exchanged looks before each doubling down and sucking those perfect little nipples fat and dark until the omega was fisting their hair unsure whether to yank them off or hold them on.

Dick could feel his knot forming as he fucked through each of their omega’s sweet clenches, his hips stuttered as Tim suddenly arched his spine fucking himself down onto his alpha’s cock.

With two harsh thrusts he locked the omega on his knot with a rough growl. “Take it omega, take your alpha’s cum!” He threw his head back as Tim whined and wiggled on his knot while Dami and Jay kept sucking on those pretty tits, flexing his hips to thrust his knot against the omega’s inner walls while he keened for the alpha filling him with cum.

Bruce watched from his chair which he’d pulled off to one side to watch his omega be properly mated, Tim was a writhing mess practically crying with the stimulation, hmm he’d have to have Jason and Damian share.

Damian wasn’t allowed to fuck the omega’s cunt until his birthday which was three days away but fortunately, Bruce thought to himself, the law said nothing beyond that. After all it would be cruel not to allow the pack to service or be served by their omegas.

Pack mates were allowed to nurse from the omega and bring themselves off on their omegas bodies once they were fourteen even if they weren’t allowed to truly be with them. Even though Cass was a fully-fledged adult she had confessed the last time she was here that she preferred to simply stimulate herself using their omegas cocklet or smooth thigh to rub her pussy with rather than using her alpha cock to fuck him.

To each their own after all, Bruce thought as he watched Dick slip from their omegas dripping cunt.

“Your turn little wing.” Dick murmured swiftly trading places with Jason as he pulled his mouth off of the swollen dark nipple he’d been drinking from.

“Damian,” Bruce called mildly, causing his boy to look up from where he was still suckling at their omega’s breast, “Our omega needs something to drink too don’t you think?”

Damian’s eyes sparked with pleasure. He pulled off Tim’s pretty swollen nipple with a harsh sucking pop.

“I couldn’t agree more father.” Damian replied sharply.

Tim groaned, his nipples were budding tight as the cool air hit damp skin the sensitive skin aching sweetly as his breasts dutifully leaked their milk.

Jason laughed from where he stood between the omega’s spread legs. “Fuck babybird you’ve got demon cumming in your pretty mouth and me cumming in your slutty little cunt and your tits are leaking milk while you beg for all that alpha cum.”

Tim whined wanting to respond with equal snark but too fucked out to really care.

Bruce smiled his second boy was always more of a true alpha than his first.

“Suck his tits good Dickie, he loves when you torture those pretty fat nipples.”

Dick shot him a hesitant look before reaching down to pinch both swollen nubs carefully between his fingers.

Tim practically shot off the table.

The pressure on such sensitive skin was like a lightning bolt to the cock.

Jason leaned back on his heels, keeping one hand fisted around the base of his cock while Dick started playing with their omega’s nipples.

Dick smiled sweetly as he saw Timmy’s little cock jump at the pressure.

He rolled the budded points between his fingers watching milk bud at the tight peaks as he pinched a little tighter.

Damian had to pull his balls in order not to come at the sight of their omega writhing as his brother teased those pretty nipples.

Dick rubbed fast little circles over the points slicking the way with milk as Tim cried out and begged.

Tim was squirming on the table jerking his hips in little thrusts as Dick tortured him.

Dick was grinning now, pinching and rolling and tweaking those pretty red nubs. He leaned down to lap up some of the milk trickling down their omega’s chest and the tongued and sucked first one nipple and then the other.

Keeping one nipple between his fingers rolling and tweaking it to draw those sweet little whines from the omega beneath him he bent and sucked the other into his mouth sucking it roughly while applying just the slightest edge of teeth.

Tim arched off the table with a scream. His little omega cock twitching and spurting cum up into the air.

“Holy fuck!” Jason exclaimed gripping the base of his cock roughly.

Damian yanked his balls harshly to stop his orgasm from coming.

Bruce stood up and strode over to the table to watch his omega twitch through an untouched orgasm. “Very nice Dick.” He growled, very nice indeed.

Dick smiled looking blissed out and pleased.

Tim was laid out panting on the table barely able to keep his eyes open at the orgasmic shocks ricocheting through his body.

“Hmm,” Bruce reached down and swiped his fingers through the pooling cum on their omegas belly. “I’d almost think this was a real cock little one, if only you hadn’t cum from it just for your alpha playing with your tits.”

Tim whined an objection.

“Ah-ah, now clean up the mess your little cocklet made Omega.” Without another word he fed his cum soaked fingers into the omega’s mouth.

“Fuck B, you do that often?”

“Do what Jason?”

“Make him clean up his messes like that.”

“Of course if his little cocklet makes a mess he needs to clean it up, if I'm not already fucking him it’s perfectly good to slick my cock with as well, or to stretch his ass with.”

“God B, that is the fucking hottest shit I've ever heard.” Jason sighed reaching his hand down to scoop up some of the cum and slick his cock with it. “You ever make him cum just to use it to lube up?”

“No, omega’s should only cum from their cocklets if they’re being fucked or clearly in our case if their breasts are played with, perhaps I should start milking him like you boys do.”

“It’s the best way B.”

Jason pulled Tim down the table until he could put his legs up in the air and hold them tightly together. “How many fingers do you give him when you fuck his ass?”

“Three, but I usually start with two.”

“You fuck him with your fingers in his ass?”

“Jason-” Dick hissed.

“Usually I use a plug but it can be highly pleasurable to feel him clenching in every way.”

“Sounds like a plan Alpha.” With a vicious tilt to his lips Jason slicked two fingers and pressed them into his omega’s lax ass

Tim jolted to full awareness at the rough thrust “Jaaay!”

“That’s right baby gonna fuck that little pussy and your pretty ass.” He lined his cock up, intentionally missing a few times to get their omega whining. “Hold his legs for me B?”

“Of course Jay.”

“B,” Tim fussed.

“You belong to your alphas how we own your little cunt or fuck your ass is not for you to say.” Bruce stated coolly.

“Damian, didn’t I ask you to give our omega something to drink.” Bruce reminded sharply.

“Yes father let me just get some of the omegas slick.” Damian scooped up some of the cum still pooled on the omegas stomach, making sure to drag his fingers over the omegas soft little cock eliciting a whine.

He started jacking himself off to the little whines and pleading keens their omega was giving as he begged to be fucked.

Tim moaned as Jason finally, finally thrust oh so slowly into his sore pussy, he could barely talk just a litany of whines and alpha and please falling from his lips.

Dick sat back on the table loosely jacking his cock with a fucked out expression as Jason fucked their omega.

Jason took the first ten strokes achingly slow dragging himself up and down the clenching walls before on the eleventh thrusting hard with both his cock and his fingers.

Tim jerked and twisted but couldn’t do much more than that with Bruce holding his legs up and together while Jason fucked him hard enough to make his tits bounce and leak. The grind in his ass as Jason crooked his finger over and over practically rubbing his own cock through Tim’s walls was enough to having him howling while he was fucked.

“That’s it Omega take your Alpha’s cock take it like the good bitch you are.” Jason growled fucking rough and fast into the sucking heat of his omegas wet pussy. He slicked a third finger and fucked his way into his omega’s ass.

“Fuck!” he threw his head back with a roar as he jackhammered into that tight fucking slit god damn but he could feel his fingers rubbing himself through the omegas thin inner walls.

“My Omega, My Cunt and My. Fucking. Ass. FUCK!” He thrust in deeply and let his knot blow wide cumming hard and deep inside their omega’s stuffed little cunt.

Tim arched falling through an orgasm as his alpha pulsed inside him the fullness not just in his pussy but in his ass was overwhelming.

Bruce quickly reached one arm behind his son to hold him upright where he was locked in their omega’s cunt as his knees trembled.

“Thanks B.”

“Of course.”

Damian suddenly gave a sharp cry, having held himself off from cumming the whole time Jason had been fucking their omega he was desperate now. He shuffled forward from where he was kneeling on the table to turn Tim’s mouth towards him, he watched the omega open that rosebud mouth and he was flying over the edge.

He kept enough of his focus to make sure he only came into his omega’s mouth as he fell forward there was suddenly a soft mouth suckling the head of his cock and rubbing his knot as he came.

Tim suckled softly at his mouthful stimulating the knot with his hand. Rubbing at the ridges around the head with his tongue to coax his baby alpha through his orgasm.

He let Damian fuck his mouth a little before he pulled back with an overstimulated moan.

Bruce was giving one of his genuine smiles, just a soft quirk of the lips, perfectly pleased with their morning.

Jason knot slipped out shortly after Damian came, with a sigh he collapsed into a chair. Dick was fuck drunk on the table and Damian was making soft purrs as he stroked the omegas hair.

Tim was completely fucked out he didn’t even realize Jason had slipped out of him until Bruce was picking him up to carry upstairs.

“Boys,” Bruce intoned. “there’s a cold breakfast in the larder eat, then shower and go to bed we’ll be patrolling without red tonight.”

Jason was the only one who responded. “Don’t worry B, I’ll get the fuck drunk fed bathed and in bed.”

“Thank you Jason.”

“Whatever.”

Bruce carried Tim upstairs, their darling omega barely staying conscious for the trip or subsequent bath. It was only as Bruce started tucking him into the master bed that he stirred enough to speak.

“Stay with me?”

“Always my Omega.”

“Thanks B,” Tim sighed settling in nuzzling his face into his Alpha’s neck, deeply inhaling the scent there. “B?”

“Yes Tim?”

“Can you knot me? Feels empty, don’ think I can sleep wi’out it.” Tim mumbled

“You can always have my knot Omega.”

“Thank you Alpha.” Tim sighed sweetly.

Bruce carefully guided his cock in and fucked gently into the slick wet heat of his omega.

Tim gave happy little purrs as he nuzzled against his alpha’s neck hands fluttering over his alphas muscled arms before settling against his chest.

Bruce let the soft sleepy plea to knot his omega so he could sleep draw him over the edge and blow his knot wide. He bit softly just above where a mating bite would go as his knot pulsed gently inside the tired omega.

With happy, sated purring rumbling in both of their chests they drifted together down into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn, pack and surprise fluffy endings? Oh my! Thanks for reading please feel free to leave comments, kudos and suggestions below. Hope you all enjoyed this I certainly enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thanks ~SaphiraDrake


	5. Tim/Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody it's been a minute! warnings are below read or don't read as you see fit!
> 
> minor overstimulation, cumming untouched (mentioned), male lactation, nipple play, mild teasing & begging, mentions of future somnophilia at the very end. I think that's everything, let me know if there's anything you think needs to be added.

Dick flicked at Tim’s budded right nipple watching the pretty omega whimper and squirm at the sensation as milk beaded at the tip.

Ever since the pack had shared their omega for breakfast Dick had been much more relaxed and far more intent on playing with and torturing what he’d affectionately named Tim’s twin triggers.

Toying with his sensitive nipples until he wanted to cry, sucking them until they were tender and swollen up fat and red and then insisting that they should pump ‘don’t want to waste any of that sweet omega milk Timmy’, fuck but he could kill Dick some days, alpha or not.

Dick leaned down, laving his tongue over the beads of milk dripping down his omega’s pretty chest. Tracing his tongue upward until he could suck the swollen bud into his mouth.

Oh! But Tim jerked and whined so sweetly when he did this, hips thrusting up, thighs rubbing together, his back arching up with pleasure even as he tried to squirm away.

Dick smiled around his mouthful, he’d already worked his pretty omega to orgasm twice this way, his cute little cock twitching in a pool of his own cum, thighs trembling as he worked his hips up in little thrusts.

“Diiick,” Tim whined, “they’re going to bruise.”

Dick hummed sharply around the swollen nipple in his mouth causing his omega to jerk up before sucking his way off with a pop.

“Sorry Timmy, your milk is just so sweet.” He said teasingly. “I can't resist playing with your pretty tits when they’re all heavy with milk.”

Dick smirked at Tim’s pretty flush at his words “Such a sweet omega, Timmy I just want to eat you up.”

Tim whined high and long “Please Dick,” he begged, “I want you to touch me, want you in me.”

“Okay babybird, it’s alright, don’t go working yourself up now.” Dick scolded mildly.

He reached down slicking his finger in the pool of cum on his omega’s belly before sliding his fingers down through the folds of his slick pussy and tucking two fingers inside with a sharp thrust.

Tim arched his back at the thrust and whined, it felt so good finally having something inside his aching cunt, even if it wasn’t what he really needed.

“Alpha, please, I need your cock, need your knot alpha, please.” Tim begged.

Dick smiled and hummed, pleased. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth slick folds of his omega’s pussy.

“You need my cock Timmy?” He teased, “Need me to take care of this pretty little pussy of yours don’t you?”

“Yes Dick, I need you, please.”

“Pretty little omega, it’s alright I’ll give you what you need.” Dick crooned “Open up those legs for your alpha and let me look at that pretty pussy omega.”

Tim spread his legs without a moment’s hesitation.

“Such a cute little pussy Timmy,” Dick said punctuating his words with the steady thrusts of his fingers. “look at that pretty clit all swollen up from you rubbing your slick everywhere.”

God Tim forgot how much Dick liked to talk when he was really getting into it.

“So messy for your alpha, aren’t you? Just begging for your alpha’s cock.” Dick rubbed his thumb into his omega’s pretty clit, relishing in the flush that now spread down his omega’s neck and chest.

“I think, you need to earn the knot your little pussy is begging for don’t you Timmy?” Dick grinned wickedly at Tim’s urgent ‘yes alpha’. “I think,” Dick purred, “you’re going to ride my cock, while I lay back and relax, and I want to see you play with your pretty clit while you work your sweet little pussy on my cock.”

“Yes Alpha.” Tim agreed breathlessly.

Dick grinned broadly before flopping back onto the bed. “Well then omega get to work.”

Dick could manage a remarkable amount of restraint when it came to sex he settled back in the pillows canting his hips up to present his cock, it wasn’t as thick as Jason or Bruce’s but it was long and curved allowing him to rub against all the best spots.

Tim straddled Dick’s hips with trembling legs, he ran his hand through the slick still coating his belly from when Dick had made him cum untouched and reached back to jack his slick hand over his alpha’s cock before lining the head up against his entrance.

He slid down onto his alpha’s cock with a groan. The head popping in quickly and his hips pressing smoothly downwards until his alpha’s balls were snug to his ass.

“C’mon omega, I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock.” Dick ordered.

Tim rose up slowly before sliding back down, hips pumping quickly as he rode his alpha.

Dick kept his hips still with no small amount of effort, “I want those fingers rubbing that pretty clit Timmy, and don’t you dare lose that rhythm.”

Tim whined sharply when his fingers made contact with his clit rubbing soft circles against the sensitive bud as he jerked his hips sharply his pace speeding as pleasure coursed through him.

Dick groaned, unable to prevent himself from grinding up into his omegas pussy as he worked himself on his cock.

“Fuck Timmy, love watching your pretty tits bounce while you fuck yourself open on my cock.”

Tim keened as he felt Alpha’s knot starting to swell and catch.

“That’s it baby take it, take my knot, gonna keep you like this always.”

Dick reached up and gripped his omega’s hips lifting him and forcing his knot in and out of his omega’s stretched little hole. With a final rough thrust his knot popped into his omega and blew wide.

Tim whined and shook through his orgasm pussy clenching tight and milking his alpha’s knot even as he kept working his fingers against his clit.

“Fuck Timmy, you take my knot so well.” Dick moaned he allowed himself a few moments to relish in the sweet clenches of his omega’s sweet pussy.

Tim pulled his fingers from between his legs as his orgasm eased, relaxing into the hot pulses of his alpha’s cum and the steady clenches of his walls around his knot.

“Ah ah ah Timmy, Alpha didn’t tell you to stop playing with your clit. Get those clever little fingers back down there and play with yourself, I want you to cum on my knot again.”

“Dick!” Tim cried out in shock.

“Nuh uh Timmy, right now. I want you torturing that pretty clit and I want you cumming on my knot.”

“But I-”

“Now Omega.” Dick growled.

Tim reached down with a whine and started rubbing and pinching at his oversensitive and swollen clit hips jerking on his alpha’s knot as he tried to escape the sensation. Only managing to stimulate himself further as his alphas cock and knot rubbed against his walls.

Dick smiled sharply and worked his hips gently grinding up into his omega and tugging at his hole with the press of his knot.

Tim threw his head back with a whine as the stimulation of his alpha grinding into him combined with his poor overstimulated clit forced him over the edge and into another orgasm.

Dick growled deep in his chest as he felt his omega crash through an orgasm clenching and pulsing around him where his knot and cock were buried deep.

Tim crashed forward onto his alpha’s chest, he managed to give a pleased keen and nuzzle into his alphas neck before slipping into overstimulated sleep.

Dick chuckled softly at the fact that even fucked unconscious his omega’s pussy was still milking his knot. He smiled, happy to drift off to sleep for the moment, the thought of waking up to eat out his omega’s pretty pussy while he slept enough to keep him sated, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo it's been a little bit since I updated I had finals at college and then a covid scare but I'm finally writing again. Happy Hanukkah, Christmas and Kwanza to all my lovely readers who celebrate and happy new year to everyone lets hope it's better than this one was. PS as a holiday/new years treat you get to pick what the next chapter is below. Do you want tim/damian or tim/batfam fluff&smut (lord knows I tried to keep it just fluff but I just cant do it.) let me know by midnight on the 26th and I'll update on the 27th. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments kudos and suggestions below, they keep me motivated and feed my inner muse. Hope you enjoyed this update! ~SaphiraDrake


End file.
